Piper's Challenge
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Logan has a daughter; a daughter he doesn't remember. Piper is that daughter; after she accepts a job offer from professor x, she gets spun into the world of x-men finding a father, a love, and a best friend in the mix.
1. Information

Piper's Challenge

Characters

Piper Calaway (she looks like Hayley Williams from Paramore- (born: October 31, 1984) Logan's daughter that he just found out he had. The professor asked her to teach English after Jean Grey's death. She meets Scott summers and gets a little crush on him. She thinks Logan looks familiar  
Powers: she inherited Logan's fast healing. But she can still die. She also has Jean Grey's powers because her grandmother was a telekinesis. And her own personal power is Earth manipulation.

Logan- His real name is James Howlett. But he usually goes by Wolverine. He met Piper's mother at a bar one night and when Annabeth told him about his daughter he stayed for 3 years but then leaves after Annabeth tells him that piper wasn't his.  
Powers: a healing factor that cures any wound, and heals any disease. That healing factor also slows his aging, making him look a lot younger than he is. bone claws, heightened senses including an enhanced sense of smell that enables him to sense the specific scent of any person. Also, a corrupt government program known as Weapon X bonded his bones with adamantium, also banded to his bone claws that he can eject from between his knuckles. His claws can cut through almost anything.

Annabeth Calaway- Piper's mother. She met Logan at a bar that she worked at. When she finally got him to agree to out with her she ends up getting pregnant with piper. When Logan decides to after the baby is born but after three years Annabeth could tell he was restless so she lied and said Piper wasn't his. Annabeth died the year Piper turned 22.  
Powers: she was a mind reader.

Scott summers- He and Piper hit it off when she moves to the institute. No one tells him that piper is Logan's daughter. So when Logan tells him to stay away from her he is confused.  
Powers: powerful beam with great destructive power from his eyes referred to as an "optic blast"

Jamie Bradley- Piper's best friend. She can control electricity. She is the son of Chris Bradley also known as bolt. In her father's memory she took on the name of Lady Bolt.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When we meet again.

_-may 1998-_

"_mom why did dad leave?" a fourteen year old girl asks_

"_cause we didn't get along?" her mother says_

"_then why wasn't he here for me?" she asks_

"_because he was a dead beat."_

"_NO HE WASN'T I REMEMBER THAT NIGHT." The girl yells, the things around her started to shake, "YOU TOLD HIM I WASN'T HIS. WHY DID YOU LIE!"_

"_Piper Marie Calaway calm down." Her mother says, " I lied to him because he didn't like being here but wouldn't leave because he loved you. When I told him you weren't his he got angry and left. Like I wanted him to."_

"_but why tell him I wasn't his. That's some stupid shit mom."_

"_watch your mouth young lady."_

"_but I grew up without a father because of you!" the girl says running out of the house and running to her grandmothers where she stayed for 8 years until her mother got sick_

-January 2006- Xavier's school for gifted students-

Logan sat in the kitchen drinking a beer and watching the news

Logan can you come to the Cerebro please? The professor's voice inters his mind

Yeah sure. Logan growls back as he walk out of the kitchen and to the lower levels.

Minutes later he stood behind the professor watching the screen of Cerebro.

"why exactly do I need to be here?" logan asks

"I want you to see something." The professor replies. A young girl around 21 walks into a hospital.

"who's she?"

"she is piper. She's a mutant like us. Her powers appeared 8 years ago but she learned to control them from her Grandmother."

"and this involves me how?" logan grunts. The girl walks into a room of a dying woman. "annabeth?"

"you know her?." Professor asks

"no, the name just popped into my head."

The professor frowns

"who's the girl to her."

"that's her daughter. The daughter you helped make."

"that's my-"

"daughter yes."

"I don't remember…" logan mutters.

"I know you don't but right now your daughter needs you."

-a hospital in Santa Ana California, 2006-

"mom?" piper says walking into the hospital room.

"hey baby." She says weakly

"I'm so sorry mom."

"no I'm sorry honey." Annabeth says

"why?"

"for causing you not to have a father."

Tears started to fall from Piper's face

"It's okay mom he would have left anyway," Piper says hugging her. "I got a job."

"where?" she asks

"xavier's school for the gifted. I'll be teaching English."

"that's great." She says, "I think you'll be good there."

"I've got to go, mom." She says kissing her mother's cheek and walks out

"I love you piper."

"love you too mom." She says closing the door. She walks out of the hospital and stops noticing a man leaning on a car. He looks at her and she gasps.

"Dad?" she whispers as he walks over.

"Piper, come with me." He says, she nods and walks after him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the other Teachers**

**Thanks to Tia Reading and Lorna Roxen for favorite-ing this story. And PuddingCup30 (great name btw) for reviewing.

* * *

**

-Piper's POV-

We sat in the car quietly.

"um what's your name?" I ask him hoping it was my father

"Logan." He says

"you knew my mom." I say

"I know you're my kid. But I don't remember, I don't remember anything that happened before 18 years ago."

"why?"

"I don't know. Some bad people did some bad things to me. So I can't remember."

"I'm sorry."

"you weren't there."

"maybe if mom didn't lie to you, you wouldn't have left and wouldn't have forgotten."

"Piper I would have left as soon as you were old enough to take care of yourself and your mom." He says, "I never liked staying in one place for a long period of time."

"I understand." I whisper. Looking out the window; a big mansion came into the view. "wow."

"here's your new home." Logan says as we pull into the gate.

"I'm going to like it here." I say in aww. Logan pulls into a garage and we get out.

**Hello Piper and welcome to my school** a voice inters my mind.

_Hello?_ Logan looks at me and notices my confused face as I look around.

"the professor can speak to you though your mind." He says

"ohhh." I say, "I thought I was going crazy."

"no but trust me it's going to drive you there soon enough." Logan says leading me to a room. He knocks and I hear the same voice from my head say come in. we walk in and a African woman, a guy with weird glasses, a bald guy, and a blue guy sat in the room.

"welcome back Logan." The bald guy says before turning to me and smiling. "I am professor Xavier. Or Professor X, if you like."

"I'm Piper Calaway," I say, _I'd rather not have everyone know who my father is_. Xavier nods and introduces the others.

"this is Ororo Munroe. Or storm." The woman shakes my hand

"nice to meet you." She says smiling.

"This Is Dr. Henry McCoy, or Hank" the blue man shakes my hand and just smiles at me.

"and this is Scott Summer or Cyclops." The guy with weird glasses shakes my hand and I feel a spark. He smiles at me and I smile back

"and you already know logan."

"yes sir, he introduced himself in the car."

"he actually talked?" scott asks. Logan glares at him

"yes he did." I say, not only had I inherent my father's healing gene but I had also in inherited his short temper. The professor must have sensed this because he quickly changed the subject.

"Storm why don't you show piper where her room is."

"yes professor." Storm says grabbing my bags. "come with me piper."

"storm?" I say, "what's your powers?"

She laughs

"I can control the weather."

"oh. That's cool." I say, "I can control earth elements."

"an earth bender huh?"

"yeah." I say smiling.

"so here is your room since you are a teacher you have a room."

I smile

"cool." I say as scott walks in with my bags. "thank you."

He smiles at me causing me to blush.

"if you need jean's note on what she was going to teach this year I can get them for you." He says

"I like to do my own thing, we learned a new teaching skills that I would like to try if that is alright." I say grabbing my notes I kept form college.

"basically first you read a book they want. Then a book on the book list." I say smiling

"that makes sense." He says,

"yep and I can find lesson's that go with the books. Hopefully they don't pick some stupid book."

"our students are pretty smart, they won't."

"thank you anyway." I say smiling at him, a light shade of red appears on his cheek.

"I'll see you later." He says walking out.

* * *

**hope you enjoy it. you should check out my friend and my fanfiction we have a twilight story and a harry potter story. here's the link: **.net/u/2645462/RainbowGenesis.

**Thanks review luv ya**

**shelbs!  
**


End file.
